Everything Goes Up In Smoke!
by Jackiie-ROCKSTARR
Summary: Kaiba and Jou's lives are both reaching critical points. They both feel trapped by other's perceptions. What happens when Kaiba and Jou realize that they both like to indulge in smoking, drinking, and letting loose? SETOxJOU
1. Chapter 1

**Everything Goes Up In Smoke!**

His hands clutched the wheel with intense grip, making the skin around his fingers turn from a pale white to a rosy red. Sweat travelled down from his forehead to his cheek, dripping down inside the crook of his neck and finding a resting place there. His breathing was uneven; making it hard for the much needed oxygen to find its way to the places that needed it most. The bags under his eyes were a dark blackish-blue; much too dark to belong to a man of his age. Seto Kaiba was stressed out to say the least, and all he wanted to do was to walk through the doors of his house and find comfort in his office... like he always did straight after work. Unfortunately for him, work hours were never consistent. Sometimes he'd find himself not even having to leave his sanctuary at all; while other days he found himself returning just a measly couple of hours before he departed the previous day. All this work was taking a toll on him, and he knew he could not maintain this obscene lifestyle forever. He has enough money to survive, heck; he has enough money to run a small country. But it just was not good enough for Seto Kaiba. His business was the only thing he could really take pride in. Kaiba Corp was his entire identity- his life. If he lost that then he would be nothing of any importance... no one would know who he was or what he stood for. Sometimes Kaiba thought that it would be better that way- if he hadn't continued his late father's business so his life wouldn't be so consumed with work or worries about what others perceived him to be. If you ask anybody in his town of Domino or even in Japan if you knew who Seto Kaiba was, a good chunk of the people would know him to be a successful business man who was not the sociable type at all. A man who was good at what he does but does not seem to have a soft spot in his body... no matter how long and hard one looked. The only soft spot he did have was for his little brother, Mokuba. But even Mokuba had his limits. Mokuba moved out and lived with his best friend all the way in Canada... he said that he needed to have a stress free life... without Kaiba in it. Mokuba was tired of waiting for his big brother to come home, waiting for his big brother to take him out to dinner and go to the arcade... waiting for his big brother to BE a big brother. But with all that was going on in Kaiba's life, he couldn't deliver any of those things. This is why Kaiba offered to pay for all his living arrangements and was happy that at least his brother could be content with life. And if it took not being with him then so be it. Mokuba deserved to have a carefree life and he didn't want to stand in his way.

Kaiba made the final turn onto the long driveway that led to his giant mansion. He really did not have the need to have such an obscenely large house, but it helped his image of a big and powerful young man. He parked his Mercedes in his four car garage and shut off the engine. He took a deep breath and gathered his briefcase.

"Finally..." he thought as he opened the door and stepped outside. He shut it with mass force behind him and walked up the steps through the garage and into his home. He walked down his massive hallway and through the large oak doors of his office... doors that were unnecessarily so big. He threw his briefcase on the large black leather sofa beside his desk and sat in his big swivel office chair. He threw his head in hands and sighed. He rubbed his sore eyes that burned from the constant light from his computer screen. Even now Kaiba thought that he needed to alter his life around. Kaiba opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a zip lock bag filled to the top with dark green, crystal-filled marijuana... the kind you have to pay top dollar to get. He pulled out a metal grinder and put some of the weed inside. As he was grinding it up, his mind trailed off back to his life. He pictured his life without his business... he would be a no body. He would have no reason to wake up every morning and live. Other people have friends, family, work, hobbies, and other normal things that keep them going. People who live on the streets have more to live for and are quite possibly happier. Kaiba has only been truly happy one time in his life... when the business just started to become multimillion and he and Mokuba did so many things together. They went to fairs, carnivals, movies, and dinners. But the tabloids got a hold of photos of him and his brother having a good time and Kaiba thought he would never have the image of a tough, cold, business man if the world knew he was actually a normal human being with feeling and emotion. It didn't make sense to Kaiba why he ruined the happiest time of his life to be miserable... and he knew exactly what the consequences would be but acted surprised when they came.

Kaiba pulled out a pack of rolling papers and started rolling himself a large joint. He smoked a lot of weed ever since Mokuba ran off. He enjoyed it very much** because it temporarily distracted him from his shattered life that he was living every day**. It even made him laugh occasionally and even despite the fact he didn't share the laugh with any other living thing (besides all the plants he had in the house and maybe insects that might have been around), it was a laugh nonetheless. And Kaiba would take what he could get for the slightest chance of being remotely happy... because the way he looked at it... this is the best it's ever going to get.

* * *

"Hey, you wanna chill, Yug?" Jounouchi asked, trying not to hide any sign of being desperate in his voice.

"Sorry Jou! I have to study for my exams! They are next week!" Yugi said.

"Ahh come on buddy! You are always doing something these days! I haven't seen you in almost a month!"

"I know, I know. But really, I can't screw this up! Grandpa spent a lot of money for my university tuition and it would be really devastating if I didn't get really good marks to bring home. I'm sorry... maybe next week, okay?"

"Yeh, yeh. Alright. I'll call ya later."

Jou hung up his cordless phone and tossed it off his bed. He hadn't seen any of his friends in a few weeks. They were always doing SOMETHING whether it was school or work or family. Jou only worked one day a week at a dry cleaner. He would go in and hang up massive piles of clothes all day... earning him 100 bucks. For him, it was good enough. He didn't have many expenses... all he needed was a couple beers once in a while, a couple joints, and some food to eat. His dad even pays for most of his food anyways, so he was content with his financial situation at the moment. Jou didn't do much after high school; he hadn't had the marks or the will to pursue anything. His sister was so far away and he didn't see his dad much. He really didn't have any hobbies or anything and found himself taking long walks or just staying in his room watching TV all day. He really started to become depressed lately, seeing as he didn't see much of his friends anymore and his life was wasting away with every day that passed. Jou sighed and threw himself on his bed.

"What the hell should I do today?" he said aloud, talking to no one in particular. He really wished he had the drive to offer something to the world. Maybe he should take out a student loan and go to college... but he knew it would be the same story as high school. Doing minimal work and not going to class. He knew he would be wasting his own money and time. College kids didn't party as much as they used too anymore, so Jou knew he would be extremely bored. Jou sighed again, a heavier sigh then the last. He was stuck with what he was forever (so it seemed), the tough guy from New York that can fight anybody and likes talking shit. He was known to be that way ever since he could remember. And there was no turning back now; that's who he was. That's what everyone perceived him to be. He turned over to his night stand and sparked a pre rolled joint that he had sitting there... there were always pre rolled joints in reach for Jou, after all, he did have a side job. He dealt to a few people around Domino... not to make any money but just to smoke for free. He loved smoking joints, bongs, pipes, whatever. He smoked so much **because it temporarily distracted him from his shattered life that he was living every day. **He needed some sort of relief and distraction. Plus, he loved to watch silly cartoons while he was high. It made him laugh like crazy... even though no one was sharing that laugh with him; save maybe from his goldfish named Zuna. Jou inhaled the sweet taste of high grade weed and kept it in for as long as he could. He exhaled with a bit of a cough and smiled a small smile. He knew that this was the best he was going to get for a while and he wasn't sure if he was okay with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Kaiba's alarm clock hit 5:30am and awoke him from his dreamless slumber. He rubbed his eyes and threw off his warm comforter. He got up and headed to the washroom to do his morning routine he did every day. Kaiba didn't have to think to do his routine – undress, hop in the shower, wash his hair and his body, get out, dry off, comb his hair, brush his teeth, get dressed, grab his suitcase and head out the door. He did the same morning routine every day for years now, and his body tried it's best to prepare Kaiba for a long day of work, stress, and negative emotion. Kaiba opened his car door and hopped in. He sighed and started up his car. "Here we go again..." Kaiba said aloud and backed out of his garage, off his driveway, and made his way down the road to the highway. He was more tired every day that passed and felt like his body's energy was slowly dwindling away along with his will to live. His tired eyes blinked slowly, each time almost not making it back open. He turned on the radio to distract him from falling asleep.

"Gooooooood morning Domino! What a fantastic morning, isn't it? The sun in rising, the birds are chirping... oh what a beauuuuuutiful day!"

Kaiba slammed the off button of the radio and felt sick. One thing he hated more than over weight girls dressed in skimpy clothing was overly happy people. What are they so happy about anyway? Kaiba decided that he would not fall asleep at the wheel without the radio and everything would go on as it always had.

* * *

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Jounouchi's phone was vibrating on his end table beside his bed. His fish swam around excitedly, not knowing what the buzzing was, as she forgets everything that occurs within a few seconds. Jou groggily threw his hand to the table, trying to find his phone without taking his head out from his pillow. When he realized he could not find it without the use of his eyes, he lifted his head up and grabbed his phone.

"He-he-hello?" he tiredly greeted the cause of his morning disturbance.

"Jou! I know it's early but I need a HUGE favour, por favore!"

"Nghhh...what time is it?"

"5:15 in da morning! ANYWAYS, I really could use a half pound of your stuff! Someone jacked all my weed and I'm leaving for the cottage in an hour! What kind of cottage trip would it be with no weed? Buddy, I am cashing in that favour now!"

Jou's mind trailed off to when Julian lent him 100 dollars to pay off a big time dealer. He sighed.

"Arghhh Julian... at least when you did me a favour it wasn't this goddamn early!"

"I know, I know... but I really need it! I'm packing right now, I'll see you in an hour?"

"Ya, ya. You're lucky your one of my good buddies dude. See ya soon."

Jou got up and went to his closet where he kept a large amount of "his stuff". He picked out a bag that was pre measured to a half pound and threw it in his knapsack. At least this deal would benefit him because it was such a large amount. He looked at the time.

"5:16... it only takes me 5 minutes to walk to Julian's house. I can get an extra few minutes of shut eye before I go..." Jou said to himself as he collapsed himself back on his bed and fell asleep.

Jou awoke a few minutes later and stared at his ceiling.

"I don't wanna get upppppp!" he said aloud again to himself, or to perhaps to Zuna, who swam around her fishbowl wondering what everything was, and then wondering again. He sighed and looked at the time. 6:13am. "Fuck!" Jou yelped as he grabbed his knapsack and his phone and decided not to change out of his pyjamas. If Jou was known for one thing, it was for his dependability and his quality of his product. He ran down the stairs and flew out his door, finding no need to lock it. He ran down the street at full speed. "I'll make it." He thought to himself as he swerved out of his way to barely miss an oncoming vehicle.

* * *

Kaiba's eyes were not his best friend this morning. They were so heavy and so hard to keep open. Kaiba's thoughts consisted of only negative thoughts about not wanting to go through his day. His paperwork, the phone calls, the messages, the ignorant people who think they can grab a piece of his company. His eyes were taking longer and longer to open and for some reason, this did not even faze him. He hated constant routine, routine, routine...

SLAM!

Jou skidded across the pavement, the contents of his bag flying everywhere as he rolled over the curb and onto the dew soaked grass.

"Owwwwwwww fuck man!" Jou groaned as he grabbed his shoulder in pain. Kaiba was motionless in his car and until he slammed his head into the wheel.

"Argh, now this is a goddamn lawsuit waiting to happen. " Kaiba didn't want to take his head off the wheel to see who he hit or how bad the damage was, but when he accepted that it was inevitable he shut off the engine, got out of his car and looked at the mess of a boy on the side of the road.

"Jounouchi? My god. At least I hit a dog as opposed to a human. "

"Arghh, ya know Kaiba, for all the times I would love to exchange rude comments to you, I believe this time isn't one of them." Jou said, clutching his shoulder for dear life. Kaiba saw this and walked over to him.

"Let me see." He said, as he checked out the severity of Jou's injuries. His shoulder must have been the main absorbent of the impact because his shirt was completely torn from skidding on the pavement and was bleeding pretty bad. Kaiba ripped a piece of cloth from Jou's shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder to prevent further bleeding. "Hop in my car, I'll give you a lift to the hospital."

"Aww Kaiba you're so fucking nice! God damn it, don't say it like you're doing me a favour!"

"Just shut up and get in the car. I'll gather your things that you dropped." Kaiba picked up Jou's knapsack and noticed there was an abundance of weed scattered around the scene. He looked at Jou then back to the ground. Jou got up and staggered to the car and reached for his cell phone which still was in his pocket.

"Yes, Kaiba. It's called marijuana. Not a big deal. Don't get your panties in a knot. Just grab my knapsack and the big bag, forget all the nugs all over the place. Let the birds have a field day." Jou said as he struggled to get in the car. Kaiba did what Jou had told him to do and threw Jounouchi's bag on Jou's lap. "Can you drive two blocks that way? I have to drop this shit off." Jou said as he pointed in the direction of Julian's house. Kaiba nodded and took off. Jou dialled Julian's number.

"Dude, I know I'm a bit late, but I kinda just got hit by a car. Some of the shit scattered on the street but it's mostly still all there. Don't worry about paying me; we will deal with that shit when you get back. Come outside now so I can drop it off and then go to the hospital."

"...uhhh OK." Julian said, dumbfounded on how calm Jou was for the situation at hand.

Kaiba pulled into Julian's driveway and Jou threw the bag of weed out to him through the window. "There ya go boss, have fun."

"You too!"

"...ya. Thanks." Jou said with a weird grin as Kaiba pulled out of the driveway and towards the hospital. What an awkward car ride awaited the two boys as the hospital was a good thirty minutes away.


	3. Chapter 3

Jou and Kaiba never got a long very well. Kaiba never really got along with anybody, but Jou especially. When they were in high school together, Jou would get a black eye or a broken limb at least once a week from fighting Kaiba. Kaiba did get some injuries but nowhere near as severe as Jou's. Kaiba never admitted it, but he admired Jou for his stubbornness and willingness to always fight, despite the fact that Jou would **always** get badly hurt. Kaiba always liked to compare Jounouchi to a dog. Kaiba couldn't help it. Jou's shaggy blonde hair, quick temper, and the way he growled when he was really angry made dog jokes irresistible. He resembled a dog way too much for Kaiba not to let him know multiple times a day.

Jounouchi hated Kaiba's guts. He hated the way the young CEO walked around like he owned everywhere he stepped. He hated his rudeness and the way he was **always** stuck up. Kaiba had no fear when it came to saying what was on his mind, whether it was a rude comment to Jou, or even worse, about his friends. Kaiba still had a grudge on Yugi for all the losses in duel monsters, and Kaiba just hated positive happy-go-lucky people... which were Yugi and the rest of the crew. Jou did admire how Kaiba was always so high and mighty and powerful, but it still got on Jou's nerves. Long story short, Kaiba hates Jou. Jou hates Kaiba. And this road trip to the hospital was going to be torturous for both of them.

All the adrenaline the two boys had from the crash made them wide awake. Kaiba shook his head and sighed.

"Look. I'm really fucking stressed out lately and I honestly did not mean to hit you. Although, back in high school, it quite possibly would have not been an accident."

"Ya, whatever Kaiba. It's fine. As long as you pay for the medical bills, I'll be good."

"...you aren't going to sue my ass?"

"Well, I do believe it was an accident. Like I said, as long as you pay for the medical bills and maybe give me a lift home, I'll be fine."

"Really..." Kaiba said and looked at Jou. Jou looked at him back.

"What?"

"Well, nothing. I would just think due to our history and my status anyone would love to be hit by me... as long as anything wasn't fatal of course. This is an ample opportunity for you to get your revenge."

"Nah, I'm not like that. Peace and love. Spread it around, ya know?"

"Pansy."

"Fuck off." Jou said with a grin. He really did not have any intention of getting any sum of money from Kaiba for 'pain and suffering'. He really couldn't afford any medical bills, so as long as that was taken care of, he would get over his injuries just fine. He was used to getting hurt anyways. From fighting on the streets or at school to fights over drugs. It happened all the time and this was the first time someone was going to pay for his medical bills, so he thought he was rather lucky in a very weird way.

A shot of pain travelled through Jou's shoulder. He cringed and grabbed it and cursed out loud. Kaiba looked at him.

"It hurts that much?" he asked. Jou groaned.

"Not THAT bad, but I wish I had a joint to smoke to let me not think about my throbbing shoulder."

"Did you give your buddy your entire weed stash?"

"Yup. Should have scammed a few nugs to roll a joint to smoke before we got in the car."

"Hmm. I see." Kaiba always had pre rolled joints on him. He has designated times of the day where he would smoke a joint in his office, just to take the edge off work for a while. He was lucky that his secretary, Jackie, understood that he smoked weed and got all his weed for him in hopes that the tabloids or customers would never find out about Kaiba's dirty little secret. Jackie was the only person he trusted (other than his brother). Jackie earned Kaiba's trust through years of being a loyal worker.

He thought about sparking a doob right then and there and not smoking it so Jou wouldn't know about his habits- but that didn't make sense. Why would he have a doob already rolled if he didn't plan to smoke it at some point? Maybe it would be a bad idea to smoke with Jou. After all, if Jou said something to anyone, Kaiba's flawless reputation would be ruined. On the other hand, Jou was very responsible and civil when it came to the whole 'suing' thing. Plus, Kaiba could really use a joint to ease the stress of just hitting someone with his car. Kaiba decided to act impulsively for once in his life. His life was messed up already as is. Kaiba reached in his pocket for his cigarette case and pulled out a large joint. Jou looked over at him in awe. Did the almighty Seto Kaiba smoke up? It seemed that way as Kaiba grabbed his lighter and sparked it up, not once looking at Jou. He inhaled the smoke and exhaled. He already felt better about the situation at hand, and after another toke, wasn't afraid of what Jou would do with this new found information. He handed Jou the joint. Jou just looked at Kaiba dumbfounded.

"Just take it. It will help you out until we can get to the hospital. Just do not go off telling your friends or the tabloids because this would really fuck me up... and you know it. Why would I do something as crazy as give you an opportunity to fuck me over? Because technically you had an opportunity, and you did the right thing. So come on, just get high and worry a little less." Kaiba said and motioned Jou to take the spliff. Jou nodded and took it, inhaling the sweet goodness. He let out a few coughs and took another toke.

"Wow Kaiba, you have to tell me where you get your stuff. I sell awesome weed, but this is some high grade shit." Jou said between coughs. Kaiba grinned.

"Some high grade shit for a high grade man, no?"

"Pfft. You just got the money to pay for it."

"And connections." Kaiba added. Jou laughed and then took another toke.

"Don't worry Kaiba. I really needed this. I'll pretend like it never happened."

"That's very mature for a mutt."

"What can I say?" Jou said, ignoring the 'mutt' comment. He handed Kaiba back the spliff and Kaiba took it. The rest of the joint was smoked in content silence. When it was done, Jou tossed it out the window and opened his window more to let out all the smoke. "What happens if someone sees you smoking?" Jou asked.

"Well, I usually never smoke in my car unless I'm really desperate. But you are in the car with me; I'll just say it was you who is the druggie here."

"Fair enough. You smoke cigarettes too?"

"That I do."

"Can we smoke one in here?"

"Sounds like a plan." Kaiba said as he got out his smoke case again and lit up a smoke. He saw Jou wasn't getting one out. "You need one I assume? Figures you wouldn't have your own."

"Well I did until someone hit me with a car and broke the smoke I had in my pocket."

"Ah, I see. Here." Kaiba said as he tossed Jou a smoke that landed on his lap.

"Thanks man." Jou said, earning him a nod from Kaiba. They both smoked their cigarettes in yet another content silence, and before either of them knew it, they had reached the hospital. Both of the boys were surprised on how painless the ride was after all. They both hoped the hospital experience went the same way.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaiba skimmed through the lame magazines that were available to the people waiting in the designated waiting room at the hospital. He was the only one in the white, smelly, and uncomfortable room. Jou had got seen right away for his injury and Kaiba was waiting for him to come out. It had been over an hour already, and Kaiba was not the least bit patient. He looked at the posters around the room. He occupied his mind by reading up on information about HPV and other sexually transmitted diseases. After he read the information poster about syphilis, Jou came out and waved Kaiba over. He was standing beside the doctor, who was writing notes down on his notepad.

"Well, Mr. Katsuya, everything looks like it will heal up very nicely. You really should contact the authorities and catch the guy who hit you. People these days... I swear!" the doctor said as he gave Jounouchi a pat on the back

"I know Doc; I'll get right on that." Jou said with a grin.

"Alright. Please go to the front desk for your bill and have a wonderful day."

"Thank you." Jou said as he started to walk to the front desk. "It shouldn't be that expensive, just some dressing and disinfecting, ya know?"

"Don't worry about it." Kaiba said as he took out his credit card. Behind the desk was a girl, no more than 25-years-old, with long blonde hair and a shit load of make-up . She stared at Kaiba, her eyes glittering in the light, as she took his credit card.

"I'm here to pay for Jounouchi Katsuya's medical bill." Kaiba said, ignoring the infatuation that the girl clearly had for Kaiba. He gave her his credit card and she took it and looked at the name.

"Oh my gosh! It is you! Seto Kaiba!" she shrieked as Kaiba groaned.

"Yes, now if you would please just-"

"Oh my god I have all your pictures from your articles in my room on my wall! I think you are the most handsome guy I have ever seen! Oh my god would you-"

"The bill! Please, I have no interest in you, nor will I ever. I am a busy man, would you PLEASE just let me pay for the bill!" Kaiba said sternly, earning a whine from the girl behind the desk. She printed out the bill, wrote something on it, and swiped his credit card.

"Sign here, Mr. Kaiba." She said as she handed Kaiba the receipt. He signed it angrily, grabbed his copy and turned around.

"Let's go." He said to Jou, and the two walked out of the doors of the hospital. Kaiba walked briskly to his car and opened the doors to his Mercedes. Jou hopped in.

"Haha, you must get that a lot, huh moneybags?"

"Ya, like you wouldn't believe. It's rather annoying." Kaiba growled as he started up his car. Jou couldn't stop laughing.

"That's fucking hilarious! Oh! And you know what else is hilarious? Did you, by chance, catch what the doctor's name was?"

Kaiba looked at Jou and smiled the faintest hint of a smile.

"I did. Doctor Habib Blowjeb." Kaiba said and his faint smile became more evident.

"I know, right?" Jou said and giggled. "I couldn't keep a straight face while he was checking out my injuries. The name tag kept catching my attention! What a trip!"

Kaiba shook his head and began to drive back in the direction of Jounouchi's place. He lit up a cigarette and handed one to Jou. Jou accepted it and lit it up.

"Thanks for waiting man. Really appreciate it. But you still owe me!"

"How much do you want...?"

"Nah, I don't want your money. But I think you owe me a few beers and a spliff from your shit."

"Mutt, I really don't go to public bars and I rather not have to grace you with my presence more than I have to."

"Oh come on, Kaiba! Today wasn't so bad! And did you see how I covered your ass in there? I said it was a hit and run, and you were paying for my medical bills as a charitable thing."

"How about I just buy you a two-four and give you some weed? I don't see why I should be there with you. I have my own life to run. I'm very busy, something you would never understand."

"Hey! I'm busy too. Well, actually, not really. But that's bullshit! All my friends are always busy and I find myself drinking and smoking by myself lately. I don't see the harm in hanging out for a bit-"

"Listen, mongrel. Just because your friends have their own lives and can't always hang out with you doesn't mean I will or would even want to be your friend. " Kaiba said, practically with venom dripping from his lips. He threw over a piece of paper and a pen that was in his center console into Jou's lap. "Just write your fucking cell phone number on there and I'll drop off some beer and weed and you can go on with your life as this day never fucking happened. I have to go to work as soon as I drop you off; I'm horribly late as it is already."

Jou frowned and scribbled his number on the piece of paper. He threw it back to him and crossed his arms. "I'm not asking you for a fucking friendship Kaiba. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt to knock back a few beers and smoke a joint or two. I'm sure you don't really have a line up of people to do that with."

"I could, but choose not too mutt."

"Whatever."

Kaiba's phone started to ring. "Thank god." Kaiba thought as he answered it. It was his secretary, Jackie.

"Sorry to call you, , but where the hell is your ass? We have a meeting right now and I'm using all my good material to stall these greasy business men."

"I know Jackie, just keep it up. I'm almost there. I'll tell you what happened after the stupid meeting is over."

"Alright sir! Ah I don't know what else to do to keep them from leaving!"

"Just unbutton a button on your blouse. That should buy us some time."

"Bah! You are such a perv. But will do. Hurry your ass up!"

"I will." Kaiba ended the call and turned to Jou. "How do I get to your-"

"Just dump me off here; I'll walk the rest of the way home. Go to work, you fucking asshole."

"Honestly, let me just drive you-"

"I'm out of here. Thanks for hitting me with a fucking car. Peace." Jou said as he opened the car door. The car was stopped at a red light, so Jou thought it was an ample opportunity to exit the vehicle. He didn't really know why he was so pissed off. Kaiba did everything he was obligated to do. Why did Jou think that Kaiba would be a person whom he could chill with and hang out? The better question was why did Jou WANT to have Kaiba as a 'chilling out' buddy? Maybe his current friend situation was making him go a tad bit crazy and desperate. He needed this walk to clear out his mind and release his frustrations. He reached in his pocket and took out a pain killer. He popped it in his mouth and swallowed it without any water. He looked at the bright blue sky and sighed. At least he could go back home and sleep, it was still early anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

"So it's settled, we will meet again sometime next week to confirm these arrangements. Please give Jackie a call to schedule a time and we will work things out. I want to thank you all for showing up and again, my apologies for my tardiness."

"No problem Mr. Kaiba. We will be in touch."

Kaiba got up to shake every business man's hand, headed out of the meeting room, and headed towards the elevator. Jackie grabbed the mountain of documents the team went through and quickly followed Kaiba's heels. They entered the elevator together and Kaiba swiped his card to be able to reach the top floor, which was his office. The elevator doors closed and Kaiba sighed a heavy sigh.

"God, I don't know how you can be so professional with those men all the time. I wanted to yak all over the table on how lame they were." Jackie said as she struggled not to drop all the documents in her arms.

"I guess it comes with the business, Jackie. I'm just glad the biggest part of my day is over. It took a couple of hours, but it's over."

"Well, I am happy to hear that. I wish everything was over for me, but I got a shit load of filing. Dammit."

"Well, what the hell do I pay you for anyways?"

"To have ugly and greasy business men stare at my chest because you are a slow ass?"

"And filing. Lots and lots of filing."

"Riiiight."

The elevator reached the top floor and the two exited the elevator to Kaiba's office. Jackie ran to Kaiba's desk and threw the documents there as it was about to drop all over the floor. Jackie re buttoned the top button of her blouse and fixed her hair.

"So big boy, what the fuck happened today?" she said as she began putting the documents in their appropriate places. Kaiba sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"I hit somebody with my car this morning." He said bluntly. Jackie couldn't help but laugh.

"Dear god, Mr. Kaiba. How did that go down?"

"Well..."

* * *

Jou awoke from his sleep. His shoulder felt better already but he wasn't sure if it was the pain pills or the fact that the doctor cleaned and dressed it appropriately. He looked at the time. 1:04pm. At least he got to sleep when he got home from his walk. Jou thought he totally over reacted at Kaiba. After all, why did Jou expect any more from Kaiba? He was already nicer to him than he ever been... despite the whole actually hitting him with his car. Perhaps it was because Kaiba was so cool that made Jou hope that they could still chill out and be buddies. Jounouchi felt stupid for making the bitch scene like he did, and wished he could apologize in some way. Maybe when Kaiba called to drop off his goodies would be the time to do it. Jou grabbed his phone and dialled Yugi's number. He got his answering machine that always made Jou smile; despite how pissed he was that Yugi never answered his phone:

"Heyyy you've reached me! Yugi Motou! I'm very sorry I could not make your call, but please leave me a message after the beep! Thank you!" BEEP!

"Hey Yug, it's me. Just wanted to tell you I got hit by a car. Call me back. Peace." Jou hung up the phone and realized how random that message was. At least he knew that as soon as Yugi checked the message he would call right back full of concern and worry. Maybe he would even go for a coffee with him to hear the tale. Jou grabbed another pain killer and turned on his TV. He grabbed a prerolled joint again and lit it up and laid back. He changed the channel to his usual stoner television channel- kid's cartoons. He smoked his joint contently. His phone started to vibrate and Jou went to grab it excitedly. It was a text from Yugi.

"Oh my gosh! Is it serious?"

Jou replied. "No, I'm okay." And put his phone back on his end table. He continued to smoke his joint and enjoy his cartoons, but couldn't help but keep checking his phone for a call or at least another text from Yugi. Jou lit up his after session smoke and relaxed more in his bed. The pain killers were working nicely with the joint and he felt good physically, but couldn't help to have a bit of heartache that Yugi was not responding back. It didn't make any sense. He knew he told Yugi that it wasn't serious, but wouldn't his friend at least call to see what the scoop was? He knew if Yugi told him that he got hit by a car, Jou would call him right away and already head out the door to see what was up. Jou sighed and finished his smoke and outed it in the ashtray. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the buzz that he had and tried his best to filter out the negative thoughts that he so desperately wanted to get rid of. Soon sleep consumed him and he was fast asleep once more.

* * *

"Dude! You are so lucky that he didn't sue. I mean, if you hit me with your car I would take half your company! If I didn't work for and like you a little bit...even though you are an asshole." Jackie said from her place on Kaiba's leather couch. Kaiba groaned.

"Yes Jackie, I know I got away with murder. But this fucking guy wanted to chill and smoke a joint over a few beers. Who the fuck does he think he is? Who does he think I am? I would never even cons-"

"What's so wrong with that?"

"With what?"

"Chilling with this guy for a few bongs and beers? Isn't that what you like to do after a stress filled day anyways? At least you got a buddy to do it with."

"Jackie, you're crazy. You can't even fathom how much I despise the guy."

"Ya, but give him some credit for not baiting your ass out. I really don't see the harm in it. He's obviously not going to say anything about the whole joint thing. You DID hit him with your goddamn car."

"Jackie, I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't have any friends."

"Pssh, obviously because you're a jackass. But I really don't see the harm in it. If you guys hang out and he is a complete douche bag, then fuck him. You did what you said you were going to do and that's it. I say give it a shot."

"And I say get out of my office and file the shit you are supposed to be doing instead of socializing with me."

"Alright, Mr. Kaiba." Jackie said as she turned around and headed for the elevator door. "But I think it would be beneficial for you."

"And I think it would be beneficial for you to keep your mouth shut."

"Asshole." Jackie said with a smile as she went in the elevator and didn't mind giving Kaiba the finger right before the doors closed. Kaiba chuckled and turned on his computer. As it was booting up, he contemplated the whole situation. There was no way he would "hang out" with Jounouchi... it was out of the question entirely. He entered his password on his computer and opened up some unfinished documents. He tried his best to concentrate, but the thought of beers and joints with the blonde haired boy haunted his mind. "Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea...?" Kaiba thought. "Yes. It would be a bad idea." And with that, he continued his brain cell erasing work, without thoughts of Jou ever entering his head once more.


End file.
